


Fallin’ Flower

by yananans



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mingi is a soloist, the rest of ateez are still ateez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yananans/pseuds/yananans
Summary: Seonghwa feels a little bit too mentally drained which leads him to having a breakdown one night after practice
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Fallin’ Flower

Seonghwa was tired. Not physically, but mentally. He had been putting up with everything so well, up until now that is. 

He was currently in the practice room alone. Practice had ended a while ago, he had told the members that he wanted to stay behind and practice for a bit. Hongjoong nodded and told him not to stay up too late.

It was far too late. Hell, Seonghwa doesn’t even remember when practice ended. He had been alone for hours, his mind going haywire. He hadn’t even practiced the entire time he was in there, he was too busy thinking. Thinking about what? He himself doesn’t even know. All he knew is that he wanted it to stop.

He was numb. He didn’t know what was going on around him. The room had turned cold, the lights had automatically turned off and the computer had too. Seonghwa sat in the middle of the room, he was slowly losing his mind. He wasn’t able to stop his mind from going places he didn’t want it too. He was too deep into his head to even think about stopping those thoughts.

Seonghwa’s mind was a wild place. Dangerous thoughts ran through his head at all times of the day, it’s just that he usually had the other members to distract him from them. When he was alone, it was almost impossible to stop them. He would usually fall asleep or distract himself before the thoughts even began to make themselves present, but, when he was mentally exhausted he just couldn’t.

The boy was so spaced out that he hadn’t even noticed when the door to the practice room opened.

“Seonghwa hyung?” The boy at the door called. The young boy squinted at him. “Seonghwa hyung?” He called again. The boy walked up to Seonghwa and shook him slightly.

This startled Seonghwa, causing him to jump and whip his head around to look at the boy. “Mingi, oh god I’m so sorry. I-I was practicing and got a bit distracted.”

“Hyung, are you okay? You looked a little spaced out.” Mingi questioned, sitting down next to the older.

Seonghwa hesitated. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Th-there’s just been a lot on my mind lately.”

“You sure? You didn’t look very fine.” Mingi wrapped an arm around him. “I’m here for you if you need to talk to anyone, okay?”

Seonghwa nodded and leaned his head onto the boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” was all Seonghwa could say before he broke down.

Mingi quickly moved to make Seonghwa sit in between his legs before wrapping his arms around him and holding him closely. “It’s okay hyung, just let it all out.” He whispered to him.

Seonghwa sat up and turned his head away from Mingi.“I-I’m sorry. This is so s-stupid, I don’t know what’s w-wrong with me.” Seonghwa wiped his eyes harshly and sniffed.

“No, no, Seonghwa, it’s fine, really. It’s not stupid to feel things and nothing’s wrong with you. It’s okay to cry, I’ll be here with you, okay? I won’t leave your side.” Mingi grabbed his hands and pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around him once again and kissing his temple. 

The two sat there for a while, Seonghwa spilling his heart and soul out to Mingi while the latter comforted him and gave him affection.

It was nearing 3 a.m when Seonghwa finally calmed down. He apologized repeatedly to Mingi but the younger just shrugged it off and kept his arms around him.

“C’mon hyung, let's get you to the dorms so you can get your rest.” Mingi said as he pulled back to look at Seonghwa’s face.

“Okay.” Seonghwa mumbled.

They spotted the dark outline of one of the members on the couch as they quietly made their way into the dorm. Seonghwa turned to flick the lights on and sighed when he saw Hongjoong on the couch, his arms crossed.

“You said you would only take a while. It’s been five hours Seonghwa, where have you been?” Hongjoong said in an angry tone, not even acknowledging the boy next to him.

“N-nowhere. I-I was in the practice room like i said i would be.” Seonghwa mumbled.

“Why did you take so long? Hm? You don’t even look like you’ve practiced.”

“Hongjoong hyung, stop it. Something happened, okay? Dont start accusing him of staying out too late when I know sometimes you don’t even come home.” Mingi finally spoke up.

Hongjoong snapped his head towards him. “Mingi? Oh my god I haven’t seen you in forever. I’m so sorry, I know I shouldn’t be mad but I'm just so tired and worried and my crankiness took over without me even realizing it.” Hongjoong stood up and walked over to the younger, giving him a big hug.

Mingi hugs him back. “It’s alright hyung. You should go to bed, I've got Hwa hyung, okay?”

Hongjoong nods and turns to Seonghwa before also giving him a hug. “I’m sorry Seonghwa. I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?”

Seonghwa hugs the shorter back and nods.

“Bye guys.” Hongjoong waves and heads to his room.

Mingi turns to Seonghwa. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes please.” Seonghwa says quietly as he holds Mingi’s hand tightly.

The latter pulled him into his room and pushed him to sit on the bed before going over to the closet and grabbing the biggest and softest hoodie he can find. He walks back over to Seonghwa. “Put this on.” He says as he gives the older the hoodie.

Seonghwa nods and takes his clothes off before slipping into the comfortable piece of clothing.

Mingi looks around and finds a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. “Can I wear this?” He turns to Seonghwa.

The latter nods and quickly gets underneath his covers.

Mingi quickly dresses himself in the comfortable clothing before also slipping underneath the covers. He turns to Seonghwa and wraps his arms around him head. 

“Is this okay?” He looks down at the older.

Seonghwa nodded before wrapping his limbs around the younger and burying his head into his chest, taking a deep breath of air. He sighs quietly and closes his eyes for a moment before he begins to drift off to bed.

“Good night Hwa hyung. Sleep well.” Mingi whispers, kissing the top of his head softly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading !! sorry for any mistakes


End file.
